


Beauty of the Moon

by Irishlove24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishlove24/pseuds/Irishlove24
Summary: "Men will start wars for her love, not one can resist her," She continued. "She will be kind. Her heart will be gentle. The man she chooses to love in return will become King. He will be of Ice and Fire. She will be winter, who has taken the form of a lovely maid" This is the story of the daughter of the Night's King. Jon Snow/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The woman ran through the tree's clutching her stomach in pain. She had been running for days, praying that she could get to safety before the birthing pains had started. Of course, she didn't get her wish. The stress of having to run with no food or rest was causing the babe to come early. The winter winds were freezing her to the bone, she was sure her teeth would shatter from chattering so violently.

She was lost in her thoughts, but that still didn't distract her from the fact that it was getting impossibly colder. The trees were beginning to form icicles, long and dangerous looking. The water from the river she ran next to was freezing in seconds. It was as if the life was being sucked out of the air around her. The burn of the cold had become almost unbearable. That could only mean one thing.

He's close, she thought.

She had finally escaped him, after all this time, but she knew she was going to have to find help. She wasn't going to be able to go on for much longer. The women was desperate to get as far away from him as possible. She had come this far, she wasn't going to be thwarted in the end. Her child would be raised to be a good and kind women, not into a cold, unfeeling monster. She wouldn't allow it. She would give her life to give her child this chance.

Castle Black was not too far away. The Crows weren't ideal, but they weren't evil. They hated The Wildlings, but she knew that they feared what followed her even more. They were the only ones South of the wall that truly remember what lurks in the night. They would have to help her if they wanted to survive. She was truly desperate to resort to asking the crows for help. But she did not have any other options.

And he wasn't far behind.

She was running out of time. She could feel her life slipping away with every breath she took as more blood poured down her legs. The birthing pains were so terrible, she could barely stay on her feet. She kept standing because of the sheer strength of her will. The women knew she would not survive the night.

Just as they said,she thought bitterly.

The old crone in the Village she lived in predicted her fate and the fate of her child. She wished she had believed the warning when she had heard it the first time. It probably wouldn't have changed anything, but she could have appreciated what she had while she had the chance. She recalls it as if it were yesterday.

The old crone had said, "You shall grow to be the most beautiful women north of the wall. But, your beauty shall be your downfall girl. Evil will desire you, and Evil will have you. You shall melt a frozen heart."

The women remembers how her face twisted in horror.

"There will be a child. One you will die to bring into this world. She will grow to be even lovelier than you. The most beautiful women in the world, they will call her. She will be able to tame any man with a single smile. Bewitch them with a single look upon her face. Her beauty will be her power, just as it will be her curse."

"Men will start wars for her love, not one can resist her" she continued. "She will be kind and her heart will be gentle. The man she chooses to love in return will become king. He will be of ice and fire. She will be winter, who has taken the form of a lovely maid."

Her sister had convinced her that the women was talking nonsense. The White Walkers hadn't been seen in thousands of years, so what she predicted had to be impossible. The two young girls ran home, laughing off the words of the old women. She had forgotten the words entirely for years. Until it was to late.

She recalled the day he came for her. The women cursed her mother and father for trading her to the Nights King. They were so weak. They were cowards. When her older sister had tried to save her, it grabbed her face. It stared into her beloved sisters eyes as her face froze. She can still remember her sister's screams of pain as its hand print was burned into the side of her face. She had to be dragged from the tent, refusing to leave her sisters side.

She stills remembers the night vividly, the winds he brought freezing the tears on her cheeks. She had tried to fight him, but he was far to strong. He was unmovable and unforgiving. He had lifted her onto his undead horse and wiped the tears away with his cold fingers. Fingers that didn't burn her. She didn't understand. She had begged and pleaded for her freedom, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She shuddered at the thought.

She was heavy with its child.

It kept her hidden in a tent where ever it traveled. It would come to her in the dark of night, freezing her and taking her. She couldn't believe that she had become pregnant. The women did not even know that The Others could breed. From what she could tell, he hadn't known either. She remembered the look of disbelief on his face when her stomach began to swell. The way he had tentatively touched her stomach, the corners of his mouth turned up. It made him seem almost human. Almost.

When she found out she was with child, she knew she had to run.

She wouldn't allow her child to be raised by that thing. Something so cruel and devoid of love. She had been foolish to think it could care. He had been so gentle with her, she was so foolish to think that she could change him. When she saw what it was capable off, she knew she couldn't bear to care for it. She never referred to it as a he anymore. It wasn't human. It wasn't capable of emotion she constantly had to remind herself of that fact. It had showed her that much.

The women saw a fire in the distance. The Crows. She almost collapsed because of the shear relief that she felt. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and go to sleep. She was so tired, the exhaustion weighing down all of her limbs. She pushed herself to keep running to the outskirts of the camp.

"Crows" she thought the word like a prayer. Her thoughts were interrupted when another crippling pain tore through her. She felt like she was on fire while simultaneously freezing to death. The women could swear that she was being sawed in half by some unseen force. This must be her punishment. She grew to care for that monster. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew it was true. The gods were punishing her for not being able to stay indifferent. That must of been her great test in life. She knew she failed.

She made her presence known to them when another birthing pain ripped a scream from her throat. The women fell to her knees. She could not fight it any longer. The babe was coming. She was going to die were her knees hit the ice.

An older man with a stern face noticed her first, while the other crows jumped to grab their swords. They were frightened by the screams of a dying women, how typical of those south of the wall. Frightened of their own shadows. She was grateful that the older man halted them before they could attack her.

"Lord Commander Mormont it is a wilding, we must get rid of her before-" the king crow silenced him with his hand. He saw the swell between her hips, and the blood that stained the clothing between her legs. She was in labor, and by the looks of it she was dying.

"Please King Crow, we both will die without help." She begged.

He was no Maester, but even a fool could tell she wouldn't live long without assistance. The women was so lovely. Even with the look of death upon her. Even a man as old as Lord Commander Mormont could not help but fall under her spell.

He fought with himself for a moment. The Lord Commander knew that the Night's Watch could not care for a child. But he could not leave an innocent to freeze out in the cold or to be eaten by what lurks in the night, not with the women begging so sweetly.

"Fetch Maester Aemon." He commanded one of the boys.

Not but a few moments later, the women saw an old man with silver hair approaching her. He looked at her without seeing. The King Crow ushered the rest of his men to the other side of the camp. They listened as the women screamed and cried out in pain for what seems like hours.

Finally, a baby's cry shattered the night.

"A girl," Maester Aemon whispered to the women gently. "What do you wish her name be?"

"Lilyanna." The women choked. She did not have much life left in her. Mormont held the child as Maester Aemon rushed to save its mother.

"Stop" the women begged "It is no use. My life has ended. You must leave quickly"

"Tell us where her father is girl, we will take her there you have my word." The king crow said. It was the least he could do for the lovely girl.

"No!" She cried out, "You must all leave. Death will come for you all if you don't. Please you must keep her safe. Take her to the wall. Her father cannot touch her there."

The women grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "Please King Crow. Promise me you will care for her, hide her."

He wondered if this women was a witch, for he could not find it in his heart to say no.

"We cannot take a child-"

"Please!" the women shouted. "Hide her away in the tallest tower of one of your castles, give her to a Southern Lord. Do what you must. You cannot leave her North of the Wall. Promise me!"

He looked into her warm and bewitching brown eyes. He knew then he could not say no.

"Alright girl. I promise you," he said. "Who is the father that causes such a great fear in you?"

"The Night's King." She whispers so quietly only he could hear. Her breaths were barley coming in puffs now.

The Lord Commander had learned not to fear much in his time being alive. But that name struck a fear so deep, he nearly crushed the baby he was holding.

"Let me see her," the women whispered. "Just once before.."

The Lord Commander angled the child so her mother could look upon her face for the first and last time. The look of love on the women's face would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. As would her strong chocolate eyes. She reached to her neck and yanked. She stuffed something cold and metal into the Lord Commanders hands.

"Give this to her," she rasped, "So she has a part of me."

He watched as the light faded out of those strong brown eyes.

The women had died. He would never know her name and nor would the child he held.

He looked down at the women's child for the first time. She was going to be lovely, just like her mother. He opened his hand, the women had handed him a silver necklace. With a little snowflake dangling from the chain.

The lord commander felt the weight of his promise pressing down on him then. He would make sure this child of winter was cared for and he would protect her. He would hide her and care for her as if she was his own. This could be his second chance, after his son had dishonored him and his family name.

As if the little thing could sense his thoughts, she opened her eyes to stare at him for the first time. What he saw shocked him.

Eyes that were an icy blue. The women did not lie. That means they could not linger any longer if they wished to survive.

"Pack up, Brothers!" He commanded. "We leave for Castle Black Immediately."

Lord Commander Mormont leaned down and closed the empty eyes of the wilding women. They could not burn her, for it would give away their position.

He looked back down at the child and gave her a small smile.

"Lilyanna."

Later that night, The Night King had finally tracked his loves trail to an abandoned camp. She lied in a pool of her own blood. Dead. His child gone. He could still smell the crows that were here only hours before. He knew they had taken his baby to the wall. A wall that he could not pass, because of the magic ingrained in its stones. When he lifted his loves head into his lap, he noticed that the necklace he had gifted her was gone. Angry red marks had formed from where it had been yanked off.

He was angry. This was his fault. He should have known better, should have been more careful. He had cared about her. He supposed it was best. Caring makes you weak. He wouldn't raise her from the dead. She deserved to be at peace.

The Night's King carried her little body into the forest and laid her underneath a tree. He entombed her in ice like glass. Her beauty frozen forever.

17 years later

The old crone said that Lilyanna would grow to be even lovelier than the most beautiful women in Westeros. And grow beautiful she did.

She had her mother's long heavy deep auburn waves. Her beautiful hair flowed down to her hips, and she always wore it loose. Wild, like the winter she born into. Her long hair framed her heart shaped face like a halo. She had smooth pale limbs, her skin the color of ivory causing her to glow gently in the moonlight. She had filled out, gently curving in all the right places. Lilyanna's most striking feature were her haunting ice blue eyes. They were the same shape her mothers had been, large and almond shaped. Even though the color was harsh, her kindness and gentleness always shown through.

The cold didn't bother Lilyanna. She would were a long cotton white dress that blew with the winter winds. Never requiring a coat, gloves, or fur.

As the years went on, Lord Commander Mormont also grew to love the girl as his own daughter. The Lord Commander was going to send her south to live with one of the great lords of the North. But he became too attached. He was the only father she knew. He never had the heart to tell her who truly fathered her. For a time, he feared she would grow to be cruel and unforgiving like the winter.

Like her father.

But his winter Lily never did. She grew to be gentle and kind. Maester Aemon taught her to read and write. Taught her all about the great houses of Westeros. When she was young she would spend most her days huddled up in the Library reading a book or helping Maester Aemon with small tasks.

He quickly discovered she cast the same spell over men, as her mother did to him the night he found her. If not a more powerful one.

In the dead of winter when rations were at their shortest, all she had to do was bat her delicate eyelashes and she would have a man as stern as Ser Allister Thorne giving her his extra bread and a small smile. He noticed it when she would sing, and even the birds would stop to listen.

She held some of her father's power over winter. When she was upset, the snows would come in heavy than before. Lilly could create snowflakes and icicles with her tiny hands, showing her tricks to her favorite brothers of the nights watch. The Lord Commander was content that she had not shown any of the more dangerous magic.

Like raising the dead.

Lord Commander Mormont kept her close to him, her champers high in the tower of the Lord Commander.

But as the years went on, the men of the night's watch became more and more unsavory. The king in the South would send rapists, thieves, and murders to join the nights watch. Their leering and lingering gazes became more and more noticeable as Lilly grew older and more beautiful.

The Lord Commander knew it was no longer safe for her to be wandering Castle Black unattended any longer. He confined her to the Lord Commanders tower. He had not had a personal steward in years. Not trusting any of them to be near his precious girl.

This did not bother Lilly. She was tired of all of their lingering gazes and suggestive comments. She was content with the company of her father, Maester Aemon, and occasionally Ser Allister.

By her seventeenth name day, her presence was forgotten. The men who saw her in the moonlight thought she was a ghost or a snow nymph. Glowing gently in the moonlight, and far too beautiful to be real.

Those few who knew she was there, did nothing to remind others in fear of them trying to harm her.

She would watch new Brothers come and go, men rise and fall. She was content with her life. But she could not help but feel lonely.

As she grew older, her skin grew colder. Even her beloved father could not touch her bare skin any longer without coming away with a burn from the cold. Lilly often felt it was the loneliness she felt freezing her from the inside out.

She wondered if there was a man out there made for her, who could touch her and love her without recoiling from the cold. A man who did not simply look at her with lust in his eyes. Take her away and marry her. Like in all of the books she read.

She stared out her window, fiddling with the necklace her father gave her. The little snowflake suited her. She stared out longingly to the road. Not knowing who the days brought closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily POV

Lilly was laying on her stomach, enjoying a book on the great knights of Westeros. There was a slight chill in the air, one she welcomed. She was never a fan of the "warm" summers on the wall. She much preferred the ice and snow. There are some places people feel more at home. Whether that was in the godswood, near the ocean, or in the high mountains of the vale. It didn't matter where Lilly was. As long as she had a book and the snow.

Lilly could feel in her bones that the long summer would soon come to an end. She should be happy. Many of her happiest memories are when the snow fell and the white winds blew. But Lilly couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. That something was going to change soon. She couldn't tell if it was something wonderful or dreadful. She would love to believe it was something wonderful. That her knight in shining armor would finally arrive and take her to his keep to become his wife. She knew that this was a fools hope.

Her dreams have become darker and darker. When she sleeps, it feels like she suffocating, burning, and being stretched thousands of ways all at once. She sees rotting corpses in all different stages of decay. Something that terrifies her. But also something that filled her with a strange sense of belonging. She can't help but feel the pull to something beyond the wall.

She sighed and closed the book. Beyond the Wall. She could nearly hear herself scoffing in her own mind. She barely knew how to cook for herself, nevermind fend for herself. She knew that adventure was a fools hope, but she wished for it anyway. The loneliness was again tugging like a pain low in her stomach. It was like a poison she could feel spread through her at times.

She may be young. She may have her entire life ahead of her. But she couldn't help but feel like something is missing. Like Castle Black wasn't the place she was meant to stay forever.

Getting off the bed to kneel, she prayed to the old gods. The same prayer she had been whispering for the past 6 months.

"Please send me a companion." She begged them silently. "It could be a bird, a dog, a person. Anyone. Someone who listens, and wants to know me."

She despised admitting it to herself, but Lilly was dreadfully lonely. The only company she had was her books, Maester Aemon, her father, and occasionally Ser Allister. She knew she should be grateful, there must be people with much less. That she should smile and be thankful with what the Gods have blessed her with thus far. But they were all old men. She couldn't help but desire company from someone her own age. Someone who could understand her.

Understanding her was something that even Lilly hadn't completely accomplished.

Lilly became more and more aware of the sleeping power inside her the older she got. She had to take to wearing gloves. It had become too easy for her to touch her loved ones by accident, and burn them with her freezing hands. How cruel are the Gods to make someone so physically cold that they cannot touch another person? The gloves took the worrying out of hurting someone. But it didn't take away the fear she had of herself. The gloves were white like the dress she wore.

Lilly supposed the lack of physical contact must contribute to her loneliness. She had not been able to feel another person's skin in years. Not a hug. Not a pat on the hand. Nothing. The more she thought about it, the more she longed for it. When she was young her father was able to hold her when she scraped her knee or pat her on the head when he was proud. She silently added her wish to be able to touch her companion.

Even though her predicament troubled her, she knew she had to be thankful for it. She didn't live in the safest of places. Probably one of the least safest places for a young women in Westers. There were many different types of men in Castle Black. Tall, short, wide, narrow, fat, thin. Whatever you could think of, there was probably someone similar here.

There were many men around, but Lilly knew that she couldn't speak to most members of the Night's Watch in the lower parts of the castle. Not that she would want to speak to them anyway. They were unsavory criminals whose eyes would follow her wherever she went.

None of these men where interested in talking to her or learning about her. They would comment on her face or her hair. Sometimes even her body. It sickened her. Her skin would crawl like a thousand spiders were running all over it. That's what led her father to having her locked away far from their prying eyes. She was thankful for that. Lilly wished for someone who would take an interest in her soul, rather than her face.

She hadn't truly understood what they wanted from her when she was young. Why there gazes would always follow her. Why they would sometimes reach out to touch her like they were starved. When she asked her father why they always gazed at her he told her, "It is because you are beautiful, and many of these men have not seen a women in months."

"Why can I not still be friends with them if they find me beautiful?" she remembered replying.

"Beauty can be a curse little flower. Sometimes men hurt women because they find them pretty. Remember that."

She never understood quiet what he meant. It was cryptic and she was an optimist. Perhaps she was cursed to be alone forever.

A loud knock on her door startled her from her thoughts.

"Lilly, there are new men coming from the South. I know you enjoy examining the new brothers."

It was Maester Aemon. He was a kind old man and a good friend. She loved to listen to his stories about his brothers. She knew they were Targaryen's. Lilly never mentioned she knew to Measter Aemon. She didn't want him to feel like she thought of him any differently. After all, she never thought that Roberts Rebellion made much sense. She had heard the stories all to well about King Robert and his loyal best friend Eddard Stark. To wipe out an entire house because of the sins of the father. Even the little children... It made her shudder.

She may be young, but she knew that there was not a single strand of rotten eggs. There were bad people in every house in every corner of the world. Maester Aemon had shown her that goodness can be found it what many consider terrible. While the men who live in this castle showed her horrible can come from any corner of the world.

"I'll be right out Maester," she replied.

She stood and dusted off her white dress with her hands. When she opened the door, she greeted the kindly old man with a gentle pat on the hand.

They climbed high up the stairs to the Maesters tower, where she took her favorite seat on the window ledge. The ledge had a small seat, just big enough for someone as small as Lilly to fit. From here she would watch the hustle and bustle bellow. Watch the brothers fight, eat, live, and die together. She could see out past the gate, where horses were slowly approaching. Bringing the new brothers of the Nights Watch.

Often she would look South with longing in her eyes. Praying for adventure and love, like she read about in her stories.

This seat was where many of the brothers would see her glowing in the moon light. Her skin so pale, they thought her a ghost that haunted the old tower. She would be reading a book or simply watching the snow fall. It was not often they would catch sight of her, she had learned to be careful long ago. But the brothers would still often swap stories over there meals of the beautiful dead maiden they see in the highest towers window.

She chuckled at the thought. Men.

Lilly watched as the men on horses entered through the gate. She spotted Benjen Stark. A stern man, who valued his honor above else. Stark was one of the few men who remembered she still lived high in the tower. There were a few men tied up behind him, being dragged along behind his horse. More unsavory characters to be added to the collection on The Wall.

Not far behind them was a half man. How interesting. That's not something she had seen before.

"At last, something new Maester! It looks like a dwarf wants to take the black" she smiled.

"Look closer Lilly. What is he wearing?" The old man replied.

"He is wearing red and gold armor, with roaring lion decorating his saddle."

"And the roaring lion is the sigil of what house?"

"Lannister." She replied, realization hitting her. "That is Tyrion Lannister." She had heard stories about this man. That he was crude and vile. But he had a kind face. She was not one to judge by the stories others told.

Her interest in the imp was quickly lost when she laid eyes on a massive wolf trotting ahead of the horses. He was lovely. The wolf was white, so white that he nearly blended into the freshly fallen snow. What was shocking was that the wolf was only a bit smaller than the horses that rode behind him. She could see his red eyes darting around in search of danger. Or food. She couldn't tell which, but she related either way.

But it was so large, he couldn't be just a regular wolf. Perhaps this was the gods finally answering her prayers. He was white as snow. Just like her. Didn't quite fit in. Just like her.

She could see the horses were getting uncomfortable with the beast roaming so freely around them. Even some of the men looked uneasy. She was going to ask Maester Aemon what could cause a wolf to become so large, but she heard someone calling to the wolf. She turned her attention back out the window.

She heard "Ghost, to me"

She searched for the gentle deep voice that called the wolf. When she saw the man the voice belonged to she felt her heart leap. This man was riding behind Benjen. How did she not notice him before?

He had a stern face. Long, solemn and guarded. A face that gave away no emotion. He had a strong jaw, and a small frown upon his face. But his eyes were another story. They were dark grey pits, some would say they looked soulless. But she understood the deep sadness in them. The desire to be accepted. They were beautiful. He was tall, strong, and lean, with a mess of black curls on the top of his head.

Lilly thought he was beautiful.

"Control your wolf Jon" Benjen said.

"Yes, Uncle" replied the boy.

Jon.

As she thought the same to herself, his eyes snapped up to her seat by the window. She hid herself behind her curtain quickly.

At the loss of his sight, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. One that had her clutching her chest. The pressure she applied soon caused the pain to fade.

"Strange," She thought to herself. The cold must have been getting to her. Freezing her lungs perhaps.

Jon POV

Jon starred ahead as they approached the gates to Castle Black. He began to doubt himself and his choice shortly into their journey. Most of his sworn brothers were rapists, thieves, or murderers. He felt bitter. His beloved father knew what this place was, and allowed him to leave anyway.

"He must truly be ashamed of me" Jon thought to himself.

But he knew he couldn't stay in Winterfell any longer. Lady Stark despised him. She was never cruel, but he could feel her disdain follow him throughout the castle. The only thing that made living there bearable was his beloved siblings. He missed them all dearly. Even Sansa, who loved her sewing more than playing with the rest of them.

Jon was so lost in his thoughts he did not realize Ghost was wandering about frightening the men and the horses. It wasn't until his Uncle nudged his shoulder did he look up from sulking.

His Uncle nodded his head towards the wolf.

"Ghost to me" he said. Ghost was his only true companion. The only thing on this earth that understood him.

"Control your wolf Jon" his Uncle said.

As they entered through the gates, Jon could not help but feel he was being watched. After having Lady Stark glare at him all his life, he knew what it felt like to have eyes following you. He searched the courtyard. No one was staring at him. He looked to Ghost who was staring up at the tall tower.

Jon shifted his gaze, following Ghosts line of sight, and saw a small women sitting on the edge of an open window staring at him.

He blinked in surprise, but she was gone. He rubbed his eyes to be sure they were not playing tricks on him. He kept his eyes on the space he thought she occupied for what seemed like hours. Logically she must have been a figment of his imagination, but he could not help feeling that there was truth to what he saw. Jon's staring did not go unnoticed.

Jon did not notice Ser Allister Thorne watching him from across the court yard. He recognized the Bastard of Winterfell by his long face and grey eyes. He new what the boy thought he saw, and Ser Allister was not going to wait for the boys suspicions to be confirmed.

Ser Allister bumped Jon with his shoulder.

"What are you staring at Bastard?" Thorne said.

"I thought I saw a girl-"

"There are no women of the Night's Watch boy," he interrupted ,"Best keep your head out of the clouds if you wish to live until your older bastard."

Thorne pushed pass Jon, and into the keep. But Jon could not help but take one more glance back at the empty window. He tried to shake off what he saw as a trick of the eye. Thorne was right, there were no women on the wall.

That night, eyes as blue and cold as ice haunted his dreams. He could still see that icy pair of eyes boring into his from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon POV

Jon was extremely disappointed in what he found at Castle Black. Instead of a brotherhood of noble warriors sworn to defend the realm from what lay beyond the wall, he finds a dumping ground for criminals and unsavory men. Men who had no choice but to come and fight at the wall.

There was no honor in this. Castle Black was a dark cold place. There was little joy to be found, and Jon had yet to make any friends. Jon hoped to become a ranger. He could best bring honor to his name serving the Night's Watch beyond the wall.

Most notably, Jon had quickly made an enemy in Ser Allister Thorne.

"The Honorable Master-at-Arms" Jon thought sarcastically. Thorne had been nothing but cruel to him since arriving. The vile man called him Lord Snow, trying to ensure he could never forget his base born blood.

Thorne was a large cold man, with a temperament to challenge that of a dragon. The man had no patience or kindness in his heart. It made him wonder what could turn a man so bitter. Jon found some comfort in the fact that he was not the only person Thorne tried to make squirm.

Jon had been fighting and beating these men for the past week. Yet, Thorne kept forcing him to bloody them again and again. He was trying to ensure that they all hated him no doubt. He was better than every single one of them. None of the new brothers had been able to even get close to him. Never mind hit him. Thorne's plan was working however.

No one would eat with him in the Great Hall, or volunteer for watch with him.

Jon could still feel eyes watching him. Whenever they were training or he was on watch. Jon could feel eyes on him. He had not yet caught sight of who was watching. One of the criminals trying to catch the bastard of a noble lord alone no doubt. To beat him for being raised in a castle with food in his belly.

It was considered a warm day for the men on the wall. No ice or snow to be seen on the ground. The sun shining down through the clouds, and reflected off the great wall of ice whose shadow they lived in. A perfect day for training.

"Come Lord Snow, stand here" sneered Throne. Mocking him again. His cruel eyes scanned the group of shivering men. Trying to choose Jon's next opponent.

"Pyp" Thorne says. The poor lad was so skinny, Jon could hit him the wrong way with his sword and he would snap. "Do you think Ned Stark's bastard Bleeds like the rest of us?"

The rest of the men surround them in a circle, eagerly awaiting the fight. Pyp comes running at him, swinging madly. This oaf was so bad, Jon could simply hold out his sword and the boy would do the work for him. Jon made quick work of him, knocking him quickly to the ground.

"Next!" Thorne barked. This continued for a large chunk of the day, none of Jon's new brothers were able to defeat him.

One particularly large and unsavory man came close. The man had yellowed teeth that pulled back into a smirk. Jon recalled him being tied up on the ride to the wall. He could not remember which crime he committed, but he knew it was between rape and murder. Rast. That was his name.

The man swung wildly, hitting Jon's training shield repeatedly. The sound of ringing metal rattled around his head. Jon moved to swing his sword, but before he could land his blow Rast knocked the shield from him hand. He had nothing to defend himself with. Jon tried to raise his sword, but Rast came too close too quickly. Rast balled his fist and reared back. Jon closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

But there was no sound of bone crunching. Jon heard a quiet hissing sound. He opened his eyes to find that Rast slipped on ice? The icy ground. Jon was about to question this when Thorne interrupted him.

"Well Lord Snow, it appears you're the least useless person here" Thorne turns sharply away. He was staring at the tower's window. "Go clean yourselves up! There's only so much I can stomach in one day." Jon followed his eyes, only to find the window empty.

His muscles ached from all the previous training they'd done earlier. If he was sluggish, he couldn't imagine what the others must feel like. Jon spent every day in the training yard with his brother and Greyjoy. Jon could even bet Robb with his sword. He enters the armory alone, and sheaths his training sword.

"Oi bastard!" Jon turned to see Pyp and two other men he fought earlier. One had a bloody nose. Jon remembered that one. Grenn, he thought his name was.

"Broke my nose Basard." Grenn seethes, as Rast closes the doors to the armory.

Jon is silent as he puts his equipment away, but these men are looking for a fight. An unfair one. But a fight his pride would not let him back down from.

He turns slowly, taking in Grenn's bloodied face.

"It's an improvement." Jon said with a slight raise of his eyebrows. The three of them rushed toward him. Pyp and Grenn pinning his arms to his sides. The third held a knife to his throat. They smiled down at him, satisfied they could finally beat him senseless. Or slit his throat.

But just then, the door opened. Tyrion Lannister walked in, staring at the boys holding Jon down.

"What are you looking at halfman"

"I'm looking at you," the Lord says eerily calm, "You've got an interesting face. Come to think of it, you all have interesting faces. Very distinctive faces."

"And what do care about our faces?" The man holding the knife to Jon's throat spits out.

"I just think that they would look marvelous decorating spike's in Kings Landing. Perhaps I'll write to my sister, the queen, about it" He sighs leaning against the door way. No more words needed to be spoken. The three young men looked at each other, released Jon, and hurried past the Lannister Lord.

"Everybody knew what this place was," Jon says to the Imp, his eyebrows pulled together in a scowl, "But no told me. No one but you. My Father knew, and he left me rot here at the Wall all the same"

"Grenn's father left him to. Outside of a farmhouse when he was three. Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese. His little sister had not eaten in three days."

Tyrion Lannister patted him on the arm, and left him to his thoughts.

Jon decided he would take his meal in his chambers tonight. Jon had secretly hoped to find understanding with his new Sworn Brothers. He thought that they would understand him far better than anyone in Winterfell did.

Ghost was his only true companion in Winterfell, and it looked to be like Ghost would be his only companion on the wall.

Speaking of the bloody beast, Ghost had been sneaking off to some unknown part of Castle Black. He would disappear for hours at a time, sometimes even for an entire night. Ghost couldn't be his companion if he couldn't keep track of the massive hound. How something so large disappears without a trace, Jon will never know. He just hoped no one would notice his lack of control he held over the wolf.

Ghost was his one true friend. Jon made a note to follow after him the next time he scampered off.

Lilly POV

The Gods had finally answered her prayers. The very same night the men set to become the new Brothers of the Nights Watch arrived, she had wandered the Tower of the Lord Commander late at night. Such a practice was not unusual for Lilly. She felt like she thrived best when the moon was out and the winter winds blowing.

She rounded the spiraling staircase to come face to face with the massive white wolf. Standing on all fours it nearly looked her straight in the face. It's red eyes stared at her with such intelligence, she thought she was looking into the eyes of another person.

They looked at each other for a few moments, each respecting the others need for distance. Lilly gathered her courage and took a step forward. The wolf eyed her suspiciously, pulling its muzzle back to reveal sharp teeth. Very sharp teeth.

Lilly thought back to what the man with the black hair, Jon, called him.

"You're name is Ghost isn't it?" she whispered.

He seemed to recognize his name, and relaxed. The wolf still eyed her suspiciously, as if she could attack at any time. She held out her gloved hand for him to sniff.

"Oh come now, stop looking at me like that. You're easily twice my weight. An animal as magnificent as you couldn't be threatened by someone as small as me." She cooed.

The wolf seemed to puff his chest, as if filled with pride. Ghost smelled her hand, quickly nuzzling it. He knocked her down with his massive head, trying to lick her face. She began to panic. She did not want to hurt this beautiful creature with the burn of her icy touch.

"No! You mustn't, my skin-"

The great wolf paid her no heed, licking her face anyway. She closed her eyes, ready for Ghost to reel back away from her. Perhaps rip out her throat. But he did not. He continued to lick her face.

She opened her eyes and grinned at the wolf, "It doesn't hurt you." She whispered amazed. "At last a friend I can touch!" Lilly pulled off a glove to scratch behind his ear. She was overjoyed. She had not been able to feel another beings warmth in many years. Ghost may finally be the cure to the loneliness that ate away at her soul.

She laughed and pet his soft fur. "What are you doing wandering around so late? Hungry?"

Ghost stopped his licking, and starred at her. It seems she guessed that correctly.

"Well Ser Wolf, we must find a remedy to your problem. Come." Lilly continued down the stairs with the wolf not far behind. She snuck them into the kitchens and searched the various cabinets for some kind of meat.

Lilly found a chicken and placed it in front of him.

From that night on, Lilly and Ghost had become fast friends. The great wolf would spend time with her when his master was too preoccupied to notice him slip away. Ghost would sit with her in her high tower, content with Lilly scratching his ears and feeding him bits of dried meat. He would even sleep at the foot of her bed some nights.

Lilly was glad to finally have the company. She didn't have to wear gloves or worry about burning her new friend with her ice cold skin.

Today, Lilly was watching the new brother's spar with one another. She watched the boy with the ebony curls most often. Jon. He was by far the best. Perhaps the best she had seen in a long while. She had watch many brothers train from her high seat.

Lilly watched as each man was pivoted themselves against Jon. She would wince and cheer silently for Jon, as he struck down each of his opponents.

Jon landed a particularly hard blow to the face on a Lad with a particularly large nose. She could almost hear the crack from her seat in the window.

"Oof." She winced. "That one had to hurt"

She looked over at Ghost, who was laying lazily on the floor. She tossed him a piece of dried jerky she'd been munching on.

"Your Master is quiet good you know." She complimented. Lilly turned her eyes back to Jon. He was fighting a skinny little thing, with large ears now. Ghost whined at her feet.

"What?" She said looking back at him. Ghosts eyes were on the bag of dried jerky in her lap. He picked up his head, and begged silently.

She sighed and tossed the bag to him, "Take it you greedy beast."

Ghost ate happily, Lilly again turned her attention back to Jon. He was fighting a man much larger and meaner looking then him. The nasty looking man was beginning to get the upper hand.

Lilly knew she shouldn't intervene. Helping him could reveal her potion to everyone in the castle. Jon had never done anything to be kind to her or help her. Even a great fighter had to lose sometimes in order to grow.

As Lilly battled with herself, she noticed Ghost take an interest in the fight. His ears flat against his white head, long teeth bared. She supposed Jon did bring Ghost to her. She owed her wolf-friend this. All the men in the court yard were too absorbed with the fight, hoping Jon would finally lose, to notice anything up in the tower.

Lilly closed her eyes and concentrated. She breathed deeply, drawing the chill from the air. Her fingers tingled and she flicked her wrist. Freezing the ground the large man stood on, right before he could land the finishing blow to Jon's face. The big oaf slipped and fell flat on his back.

The men on the ground were looking around, confused at what happened.

Lilly smiled to herself, satisfied with her aim and growing control over the ice and snow. She was content until she saw Ser Allister staring up into her window.

He had a look on his face that said she wouldn't be getting away with this. She slunk back away from the window and into the darkened room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon POV

After thinking alone in his chambers for the night, Jon came to the conclusion that he was going about making friends in the wrong way. Jon was trained by Ser Rodrick, Winterfell's master-at-arms. Most of those at The Wall barley had enough food to fill there belly's as they grew up, never mind having someone train them to use a weapon.

Jon had a plan.

Jon would apologize to Grenn and Pyp. He would offer his help in teaching them to fight.

Gods know they need it, he thought to himself.

He entered the Great Hall, prepared to apologize to Grenn and Pyp for acting like an entitled arse. But the two were already approaching him. Pyp stands in front of him, looking like a guilty child, while Grenn stares stubbornly at the ground. Jon raises his eyebrow in question.

"Me and Grenn, well-" he sighs looking at the ground. "We're sorry. About the way we treated you in all."

His eyebrow stays raised as he looks to Grenn. He still was staring stubbornly at the ground.

"He won't apologize," Pyp states. "His mind is much too small and pride much too large to understand such things." Before long Grenn is swatting Pyp over the head, calling him a list of fowl names.

"It's alright." Jon said. "I'm sorry for thinking myself better than you. I can try and teach you both to fight. If you like that is."

"Well that sounds like a fine plan to me!" Pyp laughed. "Come sit with us, we're starving."

The three young men were talking like old friends before long. Perhaps he wouldn't be so alone after all.

Perhaps things would change for the better. Ghost had returned last night, he was bonding with his brothers. This typically somber mood had brightened.

Mormont POV

Jeor Mormont was drafting ravens to the high lords of Westeros. He had to resort to begging for more men and supplies. The greater good was worth more than his pride however. The wildling attacks were growing more violent and more frequent. More and more of them slipped past the walls. Out of the nineteen castles on The Wall, he only had the numbers to man three. It was no wonder more and more Wildlings slipped by.

They were desperately trying to get south of the wall. They were running. The deep nagging in his gut told him what they were truly running from.

The White Walkers.

Beings made of ice, with an army of the dead at their backs. The only thing that would stand between the living and the dead was the Night's Watch. Which was barley an army of untrained boys and criminals.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ser Allister Thorne barging into his study. He looked angry. Of course this was nothing new, but in this moment he looked especially angry. The Lord Commander sighed, looking up from his work. He was getting to old for this.

"What is it Ser Allister"

"That girl," he seethed. "She froze the damn ground when all the lads were practicing midday. For her own amusement or for some reason that I could not possibly fathom. The bastard boy almost saw her. I've caught him staring up at the damned window once already."

"I'll speak with her." Mormont replied, turning his attention back to his writings.

"She's getting harder to control."

"She is only ten and seven. Girls her age are always wild and wishing for adventure, I remember my other daughters being quite similar."

"Some would call her dangerous."

The Lord Commander sighed, wincing as he nodded. "She wouldn't hurt anyone." He whispered.

"Not purposely. With winter coming the gifts she has become more and more wild." Ser Allister replied, trying to search for the right words. "If we cannot tame her-"

"What?" The Lord Commander snapped. "Leave her North of the wall? Abandon her? If the Wildlings find her, they'll be so terrified of her eyes they'll burn her alive. And," he sucked in a breath, "If the beast that is her father finds her, he'll try and make her into a monster. Will you be the one to shove a Valyrian steel sword or a piece of dragon glass into her heart when she comes back waging a war? The little girl you've known since she was a babe?"

Ser Allister looks shocked. "That is not what I was going to suggest. I couldn't leave her to die any more than you could."

"Than what are you trying to suggest Ser Allister?"

"Send her south. Send her to live on Bear Island with your kin. She would have more space to learn and grow. Not having to constantly look over her shoulder, in fear of being attacked by one of the men down there. It's warmer. It may calm the ice in her veins."

"I fear sending her south"

"Do you not trust your family with her safety?"

"Of course I do. It's not my family I don't trust. I feel a war coming. The lads whisper about it during meals. Jon Snow is suspicious already that the Lannister's had something to do with his little brother falling from that tower in Winterfell. Where do you think he got those suspicions from? His half-brother."

"She would be safe on Bear Island, I'm sure the war would not reach-" Ser Allister tried to reason with the Lord Commander.

"And if Robb Stark finds out that she could unleash winter's full wrath on the Lannister's, do you think he would allow her to stay hidden?" He yelled back.

Ser Allister sighed. "No. But we aren't even sure ourselves if she is capable of doing such things or how much she truly inherited from her father. Lilly herself does not even know."

"No. She does not. But I still do not believe they would leave her be with the chance that she could. I could not allow her to be a pawn in such a war. She is to kind and good. Gentle."

Ser Allister sighed defeated. "Try and consider what I've said." Ser Allister said. Mormont nodded, a pained look on his face. He was attached to Lilly. He had raised her as a daughter, it would pain his greatly to send her away. But Ser Allister brought many sound points to the forefront of his mind. He would send a raven to his kin on Bear Island. He would see what insight they brought to him.

"The rangers are suspicious that the Wildings are planning to march on The Wall." He changed the subject.

"I'm getting to old for this Ser Allister." Mormont sighed. "I fear this war shall be my last. I fear for the future of the Night's Watch. There are so few of us with honor left. Who will lead them when we're gone?"

Ser Allister stood, and placed a comforting hand on his Lord Commanders shoulder. "I do not know."

The future of the Night's Watch, as well as Lilly's future, lay heavy on the Lord Commander's shoulders that night. He had to think long and hard about what to do, and how to save both from a terrible fate.

Lilly POV

Lilly knew the tongue lashing was coming. Ser Allister had told her father. There was no doubt in her mind. The look on his face when he caught her screamed "You're in trouble. "She waited all night for Ser Allister to march up those stairs with her father. They were going to kill her. Or at least lock her in a windowless room and throw away the key.

What was she thinking? She shouldn't have helped him. She knew she made a mistake, she could have given herself away. And for what? To prevent the pretty boy from taking a hit. A man she didn't even know for that matter!

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot, she repeated in her head.

But she couldn't have just done nothing. After all, the Gods had allowed her a companion. His wolf. She felt like it was spitting in their faces if she just allowed it to happen, when she was perfectly capable of intervening.

She wondered what was taking them so long. It was already midmorning.

Get on with it already, she thought.

Lilly had sent Ghost away that night with the promise she would come find him when the coast was clear. The intelligent animal seemed to understand her. She did not want to chance her father or Ser Allister finding Jon's great white wolf up in the tower with her. Lilly feared they wouldn't allow her to see him any longer or worse.

She made her way up the stairs, tiptoed past her fathers study, and into the Maesters library. She grabbed a book off the shelves to distract her buzzing mind, and took her favorite seat by the window.

They must be waiting to confront her to ensure she wallows in her guilt and self-loathing. That's what they did when she was a child. Made sure she felt nice and guilty before confronting her about what she did wrong. Laughing from the court yard bellow drew her from her thoughts.

Down in the cold morning air was Jon, tutoring two of the other boys in how to fight. She recognizes them as the skinny boy with the large ears and the boy with the broken nose from the fighting yesterday How kind of him, she thought to herself.

Jon was an excellent teacher. She admired how all of his movements flowed, almost as if he were dancing. He was graceful, even when he slowed so the lads could grasp the concept he was trying to teach.

"Come now Grenn." She heard Jon command. "Put your right foot forward. Good. Now pivot as you deliver the blow. Throw all your weight into it."

She watches the boy, Grenn, practice this move a few times until something behind Jon distracts him. "What in Seven Hells is that?"

She follows his gaze to find Ser Allister marching over, all but dragging a large man behind him. He was very very large. Poor lad was shaking in fear. The other brothers begin jesting about his weight, it was terrible hard to watch. Lilly shook her head in disgust. Cruel men.

Ser Allister pushes the chubby man in front of him. "Tell them your name."

"Samwell Tarly, of Hornhill. I mean I was of Hornhill. I've come to take the Black."

"Come to take the black pudding?" A cruel voice sneers. The nasty man who almost hit Jon waltzed out from the shadows.

"You couldn't be any worse than you look." Ser Allister sighs. "Rast, see what he can do."

The ugly man, Rast, circles Samwell like a lion does its prey. Poor Samwell can barely even hold the sword. Never mind defend himself with it. Rast strikes him over and over, cries flying out of his mouth. The poor man is on the ground in seconds, trying to shield his face.

"I yield!" she heard him cry. "Please no more". She thought this poor boys horror was over, until Ser Allister yanked him back up by his ear.

"On your feet. Pick up your sword." She sees Ser Allister nod to Rast. An order to keep hitting him. Lilly looks away as his cries sound through the court yard. She can't take it, this terrible display of cruelty. She knew Ser Allister to be a serious man, but never so intentionally cruel.

Lilly is battling with herself. She could help the chubby man. But she could feel the impending wrath of her father weighing down on her. She would definitely be locked away forever, if she froze the ground a second time.

"Seems like they're running short of poachers and thieves down in the South! Now they send us squealing pigs!" Ser Allister says with a laugh. They keep beating the poor boy. His cries were echoing in her ears.

Lilly couldn't take it any longer, they were torturing him! Lilly pulled off her glove-

"That enough!" She heard a strong voice command. Jon. The look on his face says that he realizes he shouldn't be commanding the Master-at-arms. Roughly, he yanks the fat man off the ground.

"He yielded." Jon said. Softly this time. Lilly smiled. The lad was too honorable. It was going to get him into trouble someday.

She had become so distracted she did not hear her father walk in. She was too busy watching the scene unfold bellow her. Lilly looked so absorbed in what was going down below, Mormont almost didn't have the heart to disturb her. Almost.

The Lord Commander cleared his throat.

"Argh!" Lilly exclaimed. Grabbing onto her seat for support.

"Father, I am going to fall out of this window someday if you keep sneaking up on me." She tried to jest.

The Lord Commander raised an eyebrow at her. She was still in trouble. The smile faded from her face. She sighed.

"Father I'm-"

"What were you thinking Lilly? Someone could have seen you! Never mind simply seeing a women, but seeing a women who can shoot ice from her hands! Word would spread faster than a fire." He exclaimed.

"I know. It was a mistake, I don't know what came over me." She whispered.

"A mistake. A mistake that could cost you your life girl! Be more mindful of your actions."

"I know." She whispered. Ashamed. She curses herself for being different.

Tears started to form in Lilly's eyes. Not from her father reprimanding her, but from the sheer stupidity of her mistake. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeves, not wanting to look weak.

The Lord Commander sighed. He couldn't believe she was ten and seven and he still turned into a pile of mush when her icy eyes filled with tears.

"Now, none of that. I'm not angry with you." He comforted. "Just promise me you won't take another unnecessary risk."

She looked up into his eyes, "Yes Father, I promise." She threw her arms around his waist, careful only to touch leather and cloth.

"Now, tell me what you've seen. Are any of these green lads any good?" The Lord Commander said joining her at the window. "How do they compare to the group from a moon ago?"

"I don't know how it's possible but they're even worse than the last." She said with a grimace. "The ugly one is cruel. No honor. He can fight well enough I suppose. But I wouldn't trust him to protect my back in a fight. The one with the large ears, Pyp, is a terrible fighter. He moves far too much, he may as well spear himself with his opponent's sword. The one with the broken nose is Grenn. He just grunts and swings his sword, but he gets the job done."

Her father always took her opinion into account. He knew she watched every man fight from above, Lilly could pick out things that Ser Allister did not even see sometimes.

"Jon is the best." She continues. "Not only does he fight with the most skill, he has honor and a kind heart."

"And you can tell the contents of his heart and the quality of his honor from all the way from up here?" Her father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look how he defends that poor boy! He's fended off four brothers on his own." She points down at Jon protecting Samwell. "He has been teaching the others to fight in his spare time, and saved Samwell from Ser Allisters cruelty.

Her father shakes his head thoughtfully.

"I think he would make an excellent leader someday." She says.

Lord Commander Mormont had already been watching Jon Snow. He did indeed have the makings of a great leader. It was not lost on the Lord Commander that he was aging. In a few years, it would be time for a new Lord Commander to take his place. Ser Allister had to short of a fuse and Benjen Stark was to free of a spirit to be the next Lord Commander. Jon would need to be groomed, but a Lord Commander he could be.

"He will be my new steward." Her father decides out loud.

"Steward?" She questions, her mouth hanging open from shock. "He would make a much better ranger. He would be wasted inside these walls."

"You were right Lilly. Jon could lead someday. But he must learn how, first."

Realization dawned on her face. But a nagging question remained. "Does that not mean his chambers must reside in the Tower of the Lord Commander?"


End file.
